


Five Times Callum Knew He Was Going to Marry Marcus and The One Time He Did

by UltravioletSunshine



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF
Genre: Bonus Mick is there for 2 seconds, Fluff, It's straight fluff people, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltravioletSunshine/pseuds/UltravioletSunshine
Summary: Or Callum's a disaster who loves Marcus. Here are five times he's dumb and in love with his best friend and just wants to spend the rest of his life with his favorite person.
Relationships: Marcus Armstrong/Callum Ilott
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Five Times Callum Knew He Was Going to Marry Marcus and The One Time He Did

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I am back again with more mallum fluff because why the fuck not. Friendly reminder that if you don't like what I write, just exit the page and go about your day. It's called fiction for a reason, and I do this for free. Special shout out to my personal cheerleader and platonic soulmate who helped me with this; you're a gem, my dear. I hope you all enjoy it!

The first time Callum knew he was going to marry Marcus was a random Wednesday night. They had only recently gone from best friends to best friends who were also in love with each other. Marcus had dragged Callum to their favorite cafe and only told Callum after he finished his coffee that it was a date. Not that Callum minded, Marcus was already his favorite person, and if he’s honest, the braver of the two of them, so Marcus being the one to confess first just made sense. Plus, Marcus was smart enough to tell Callum after he finished his coffee so he wouldn’t choke (Callum still did but only on air).

The night Callum knew he was going to marry Marcus wasn’t anything special. Marcus was a well-known disaster in the kitchen. Even before they got together, Callum did most of the cooking, so seeing Marcus hunched over a pot, face scrunched up, and tongue poking out the side of his mouth in concentration was more than a little surprising. Callum had a long ass day at the factory going over data and doing the simulator, so seeing Marcus making dinner made him want to cry. He was exhausted and just wanted to curl up around Marcus and Poppy and sleep for ten years, and here Marcus was making him dinner. Marcus’s head snapped up when he heard Callum walk into the kitchen, a blush making its way across his cheeks, but all Callum did was wrap his arms around Marcus’s waist and bury his face in his neck. He didn’t say anything, just held onto his boyfriend and breathed. Eventually, Marcus pushed him away, sending him to the table so they could eat. It was just pasta, but it was edible, and nothing was burned, but Callum wouldn’t have cared anyway. Marcus made him dinner because he had a long day and wanted to do something nice for Callum; he said so himself with that blush still high on his cheeks. Marcus mumbled something else after but, Callum stopped listening. He sat there at their kitchen table, watching Marcus shove pasta in his mouth, and thought, I’m going to marry this boy. Callum is going to marry this kiwi who takes terrible pictures of him, makes fun of him endlessly, and cooks Callum dinner because he had a long day. Yes, Callum thinks, I’m going to marry him. 

The second time Callum knew he was going to marry Marcus, he almost crashed his car. It was entirely Marcus’s fault. Sitting in Callum’s passenger seat like it was made for him, controlling the aux and, as always, making fun of Callum. It was a Saturday afternoon on their summer break, and they thought a drive through the Italian countryside would be relaxing, and it was relaxing until Callum almost crashed the car. In Callum’s defense, Marcus was unfairly beautiful and had a hickey the size of Monaco on his neck Callum had put there this morning. Marcus was sitting in the passenger seat, head thrown back laughing at something Callum said, his hair tousled by the wind. He looked like an angel. Callum’s angel. He was wearing Callum’s t-shit, sitting in Callum’s car with a hickey Callum put there laughing at a dumb thing Callum said. Callum just had to look at the golden boy next to him. He wanted to reach out and touch Marcus. He wanted to pull him closer and never let him go because Marcus was a gift. Marcus was his angel. Marcus had stopped laughing, talking loudly to Callum, but he wasn’t paying attention to the words. Just letting his accent wash over him and watching the way his mouth curved around each syllable. Callum was lost looking at his boy glowing in the golden hour sunlight. Callum knew at that moment this was what he wanted for the rest of his life. He wanted Marcus in his passenger seat, laughing at him and playing music too loud. Callum was going to marry him. 

He could hear Marcus saying his name, and that’s when he remembered he was supposed to be driving. Callum looked back toward the road, slamming on the breaks seeing a stop sign, and throws his arm out across Marcus’s chest. Callum took a deep breath thanking the universe for his quick reflexes as they just sit there in silence for a minute. Callum hadn’t removed his arm, but Marcus didn’t seem to mind. He held Callum’s hand, running his thumb across the back of it as they just sit there at the stop sign. There was nobody around, so Callum looks across at Marcus to see him looking back at him. Callum uses the hand across Marcus’s chest to pull him closer so he can kiss Marcus. Marcus is still holding his hand when they break apart, giving Callum a soft smile leaving Callum breathless and with the image of Marcus with a ring on his finger placed in his mind. And if he spent the night looking at engagement rings online, well, that was his business; after all, Callum knew he was going to marry his angel. 

The third time Callum knows he’s going to marry Marcus was a race weekend. Callum was lying on the bed in Marcus’s hotel room, watching his boyfriend pace back and forth across the length of the room, ranting. Callum had been texting Mick when Marcus slammed the door and started complaining about the press. Callum wasn’t really following what Marcus was saying other than he had some very choice words about journalists and commentators. Callum knew Marcus just needed to get out what he wanted to say before he was ready to actually have a conversation about it, so Callum was just waiting for him to be ready for cuddles. Just as Marcus’s shoulders begin to drop the tension they hold, Mick sends Callum a link to a video and the words watch this. Marcus has his back to him now, calming down from whatever had him so worked up. Callum’s eyes flicked from Marcus to his phone before deciding that he had time to watch the video. The link was to an interview of Marcus after the race, which wasn’t unusual except for the fact that Mick sent it to him. Callum kept the volume off just watching Marcus’s body language. He was relaxed at first, clearly happy with his win when he slowly loses his smile. Callum pauses the video looking up at Marcus, who was much calmer and looking right back at Callum. He walked over to the bed and laid directly on top of Callum, causing him to wheeze at the sudden pressure on his chest. Marcus turned his face into Callum’s neck as Callum wrapped his free arm around Marcus’s back and began running his hand over his back and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. They sat there in silence, just breathing, when Callum’s phone went off again, indicating another text from Mick asking if he watched it yet. Marcus turned his head to look at Callum and the source of the sound; seeing the messages on the phone, he turns his face back into Callum’s neck. 

Callum took that to mean he could watch it. He kept a hand on Marcus’s back and went back to the video turning the volume on the lowest setting, and he’s surprised by what he sees. Marcus in the video gets angrier as the interview progresses as the journalist starts talking about Callum. Why they felt the need to bring up Callum in the first place is a mystery, but it is clear that Marcus is not having it. The journalist talked about Callum and how he didn’t get a seat because he wasn’t good enough for F1. He didn’t win F2, but Marcus, the current leader, was in a much better position for a drive next season. Marcus looked pissed off, not even trying to hide his anger or disgust that someone would say that. There was no need to talk shit about any driver, especially to their best friend. And Marcus reacted in the most Marcus way possible. Told the journalist off with more f-bombs than he has ever said on camera and continued to go off about it while being pulled away by his media person. When Callum looked down at Marcus, Callum’s mouth was hanging open. Marcus had just defended Callum against a shitty journalist and probably got himself in trouble in the process. Callum closed his mouth and was getting ready to ask about it, but Marcus’s bright red face was still smashed in Callum’s neck, clearly not wanting to talk about it. Callum let it go knowing Marcus would talk about it eventually, instead choosing to place a kiss on top of his head again and drop his phone so he could wrap both arms around his knight in shining armor. Or F2 driver in fireproofs. Either way, Callum was sure he was going to marry his best friend, the little black box hiding in the closet would make sure of that. 

The fourth time Callum knew he was going to marry Marcus was during winter break. They were lying on the couch in their apartment, each doing their own thing. Marcus was curled up around Poppy on one side, messing around on his phone while Callum sat on the other side playing COD. He wasn’t streaming instead, just playing it for something to do and to be near Marcus. They were, as Marcus says, just existing. And Callum knew he wanted to just exist with Marcus for the rest of his life. He wanted to sit on a too-small couch doing completely separate things with Marcus. He wanted to wake up with Marcus breathing on his neck, piled under more blankets than he can count because Marcus can’t do the cold. He wanted to watch him play with Poppy and the chickens in the garden. He wanted Marcus to post bad pictures of him and roast him on Instagram while hearing him laugh a room away. Callum wanted his angel forever, and the way Marcus is looking at him makes him think Marcus wants that too. Callum and Marcus keep looking at each other, soft smiles on their faces when Callum thinks nows as good of a time as any. He gets up from the couch and kisses Marcus soft and sweet before going to their bedroom. He has to dig through his closet before finding that little black box. He was going to marry Marcus. He just needs him to say yes first. Callum’s almost back to Marcus when he realizes they both look like shit, and COD is on in the background, but he doesn’t care. He’s known he wants to marry Marcus for too long to back out now. So he gets down on one knee and proposes to Marcus right there in their living room, with Poppy breathing loudly and drooling on Marcus. It’s not the most romantic choice, but Marcus’s smile is blinding when Callum says he wants to just exist with Marcus forever. Marcus says yes, and Callum knows that all the roasting he’ll get will be worth it. He’s going to marry Marcus. 

The last time Callum knows he wants to marry Marcus happens at the F2 and F3 prize-giving ceremony. Callum is in the crowd watching the ceremony with Mick when it hits him. Marcus is on the top step receiving the trophy he very much deserves looking every bit like the F1 driver he will be next season. Callum can’t take his eyes off of him. Seeing Marcus holding that trophy, all he feels is elation. He’s so proud of Marcus and so happy for him. He worked so hard this season, and to see all that hard work pay off is incredible. Callum is so in love with this boy that it takes Mick elbowing him in the ribs to tear his eyes away from his angel. Mick laughs and jokes about Callum’s heart eyes, but Callum doesn’t care. He knows he’s looking way too fondly at Marcus for anyone to ever think they are just best friends, but he can’t help it. Marcus was his person, his best friend. He was celebrating an incredible achievement; you can’t blame Callum for not wanting to look away. Once again, it was entirely Marcus’s fault for being so damn beautiful it hurts. There’s no massive hickey yet. There will be later tonight if Callum gets any say about it but just like in the car that Saturday afternoon, Callum can’t look away. Marcus, his golden angel, holding that trophy up for everyone to see, and Callum couldn’t be prouder or more in love. He turns to Mick and says, “I’m going to marry him one day.” 

Mick laughs, his eyes bright, and says, “Yeah, you will.”

Callum is going to marry Marcus one day, and he’s even got the ring to prove it. 

Marcus and Callum got married in the summer after Marcus won the F2 championship. It was held in their back garden, just a small ceremony with family and friends and of course Poppy. Callum didn’t cry when he saw Marcus walk down the makeshift aisle, which was an accomplishment because, as always, Marcus was too beautiful, but he did start to tear up. Callum couldn’t believe he was actually marrying Marcus. He let out a wet laugh when Marcus stuck his tongue out at him about halfway to him just because he knew Callum needed it. He needed Marcus to make a joke, roast him, or something because Callum promised he wouldn’t cry. And he didn’t. Or he didn’t cry for most of the ceremony. 

Callum held it together until the vows, but once Marcus started speaking in Italian, it was all over for Callum. Marcus rarely spoke Italian when it was just the two of them, saving it for special moments like this where he pulls out all the names he calls Callum and phrases usually whispered in his ear when they are close to sleep. Callum would feel embarrassed, but Marcus looks close to tears too. They looked like messes up there, every bit the disaster duo everyone knows. Marcus even stepped on his foot during his vows because Callum had made Marcus cry, so he would make Callum cry again as payback. They didn’t pay attention to the rest of the ceremony and almost missed exchanging the rings because they were playing a game of who can step on the other person’s toes the most before this is over. Callum was winning when Mick elbowed him and handed him the rings. Neither Callum nor Marcus was crying anymore. Their faces were bright and happy, and they were grinning at each other like no one else was there, too focused on each other and the joy they were feeling. Callum didn’t think he could smile any larger, but when he placed that ring on Marcus’s finger and when Marcus slides a ring on him, Callum is certain he’s never smiled so much in his life. Finally, they were allowed to kiss, and Callum knows he will have bruises from how hard Marcus was clinging to him, but he didn’t care. The kiss was terrible; they were both smiling too much, but it didn’t matter because Callum finally got to marry Marcus. Marcus, his angel, was now his husband. They get to just exist with each other and Poppy for the rest of their lives. Callum knew he was going to marry Marcus, and today he did. 

Bonus

Callum knew he would be on the top step again, but it’s been so long since he was last there. He has Mick and Marcus with him, and he couldn’t be more excited. He’s got his first win in Ferrari red with Mick next to him matching Callum in the Ferrari suit. He’s also got his husband next to him. Marcus is standing tall on that third step looking at Callum with so much affection Callum’s chest hurts. It’s the first time all three of them are up there together, and it makes Callum dizzy just thinking about it. He pulls it together, though, and says thanks to all the right people and shakes everyone’s hands, moving on muscle memory. Getting his hands on the trophy feels amazing but what comes next is even better. The best part about being on the podium with his best friends means champagne is everywhere, and no one is safe. Running around spraying Mick and Marcus with champagne feels almost as good as the win. He and Marcus are happily drowning in champagne, with Mick tipping the bottle over their heads as Callum places his hand on Marcus’s cheek and draws him into a deep kiss. The crowd screams as they kiss, the sunlight glittering off their matching rings on their fingers catching everyone’s attention. As Callum pulls away, all he can think is, I’m so glad I got to marry you.

**Author's Note:**

> -


End file.
